


Kings and Vagabonds

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [74]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Because of their turbulent professional lives, Harry and Eggsy hardly ever get to spend time doing normal, everyday things. So when there is an opportunity for them to both be home together, they make the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*  
> I also definitely don't own the song featured here either.

“Eggsy, the whole point of using wine in the sauce is to actually put it in the sauce, not drink the entire bottle.”

At least once a month Eggsy and Harry had a night where they made an entire meal from scratch - less from their laziness and more from the fact that neither of them were home together all the time - and tonight’s choice had for some odd reason been Fettuccini Alfredo with broiled prawns. Somewhere in the recesses of the internet (or perhaps a cookbook, Harry wasn’t sure) his partner had produced a white wine sauce. Not knowing that the other man would drink more of the wine himself than use it to cook, Harry had agreed. It had seemed like an excellent idea at the time.

Eggsy sat on the floor laughing at - well Harry didn’t really know what, but a fair guess was probably the man’s pug. Things like that tended to happen when Eggsy drank things like this. Only with wine, however, with everything else he was in complete control of his emotions.

“Not true,” Eggsy hiccuped. “I did put some of it in the sauce.” He dissolved into giggles at the disapproving look on Harry’s face, and after checking on the various pots on the stove Harry sat down next to him.

“What am I going to do with you, darling?” He should have known not to give Eggsy an opening like that. His expression sobered almost instantly, and the empty bottle was set aside in favour of crawling into his lap.

“I have a few ideas…” he fiddled idly with the top button of Harry’s shirt and looked at him from under his eyelashes.

“No.”

“I’m not  _ that _ drunk.” Harry shook his head. “But Harry,” Eggsy whined, but the most he would concede was a kiss on his forehead. Boyfriend or not, it wasn’t right.

“No, and that’s my final answer.” Eggsy pouted, and as adorable as it was Harry managed to hold his resolve. “You should have thought of that before you downed this bottle, darling.” He sighed heavily and rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“When are we going to eat?” He mumbled, and Harry wouldn’t have been able to hear him had it not been for the closeness.

“As soon as the pasta finished boiling.” As if on queue, frothy bubbles began to spill over the side of the pot, and Harry all but dumped the man on his lap into the floor to save the stovetop. After a moment he could hear Eggsy grabbing plates from the cupboard and sidle up next to him. “Perhaps after you’ll have sobered up, hmm? What do you think?” Eggsy grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Hope so.”

\-----

It must have been the carbs in the pasta, as Eggsy slowly but surely regained his composure throughout the meal. They were both quiet, simply enjoying the other’s company, only interrupted here and there by JB snuffling around the edges of the table. Harry, for his part, was pleased with the way the meal had turned out, everything coming together rather nicely.

“So, I wasn’t sure how well this sauce was going to work, all things considered,” Eggsy said, following a bite of his fettuccine with a drink of water, knowing full well that Harry hated when he spoke around a mouthful of food (aside from the fact that it was just plain rude). “But I think it all came together rather well.” Harry nodded.

“I think we may have to save this recipe, I quite like it.” Standing, Eggsy took their plates to the sink while Harry began clearing the table, humming under his breath. Harry liked nights like this, when they were allowed to just  _ be _ , that they got to pretend for even a few hours that their lives didn’t involve mildly illegal activities and the very real possibility of death. From his place over by the sink, Eggsy began to sing.

_ “ _ _ There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. _

_ When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away.  _

_ An enchanted moment and it sees me through.  _

_ It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.”  _

Harry didn’t even think Eggsy was registering the words that were coming out of his mouth, only methodically rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

_ “And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. _

_ It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far.  _

_ And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest.  _

_ It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best.” _

Eggsy’s voice grew louder, most likely without his own noticing, and from his place leaning against the fridge, Harry made a decision as Eggsy entered into the second last verse.

_ “There's a time for everyone, if they only learn, _

_ that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn.  _

_ There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors,  _

_ when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours _ _.” _

Tugging him away from the sink, Harry filled in the first few lines where Eggsy had stopped, surprised that Harry had started spinning him around the kitchen.

_ “ _ _ And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. _

_ It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. _

_ And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest.  _

_ It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best.”  _

Harry could feel his throat working to get the lyrics of the song out, Eggsy’s eyes looking up at him sparkling and crinkling at the corners.

“ _ It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best. _ ” Eggsy finished quietly, then chuckled and stood up on his toes to press a kiss to Harry’s mouth. “You know, I never really thought about how much that song describes us.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on, star-crossed? Kings and vagabonds? Harry.”

“Alright, so perhaps Sir Elton John has a knack for writing love songs.” Eggsy didn’t look impressed. “Though I will admit, I do rather like the connection.” Harry smiled softly. “I really do love you, darling. I don’t think I tell you that enough.” Eggsy shook his head fondly.

“You don’t have to - it’s enough that you show me.” Harry smiled, and kissed him again.


End file.
